<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Morning Sun and Shifting Worlds by Onlyafraidoffear</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23989744">Morning Sun and Shifting Worlds</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onlyafraidoffear/pseuds/Onlyafraidoffear'>Onlyafraidoffear</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aokiji and Olvia are a couple, Baby!Robin, F/M, Fluff, they are Robin's parents</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:36:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23989744</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onlyafraidoffear/pseuds/Onlyafraidoffear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>His whole world shifted to focus on this tiny thing in his arms, and he couldn't find it in himself to feel bothered by it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aokiji | Kuzan/Nico Olvia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was inspired by 'Frozen Kennedias' over on fanfiction.net- I understand people are going to have problems with the pairing and with the idea of Aokiji being Robin's father, but you know what don't read it if you don't like the idea. If you do go ahead and try to read it, just think of it as parent-child fluff.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She was so tiny. He couldn’t get over that fact, he with his nine-foot-tall bulk had made this tiny little thing that easily fit in the palm of his hand. He supposed Olivia's genetics had to have accounted for the size difference. Although she had already proven that tiny though she may be, her lungs were certainly strong to be able to scream that loud.</p><p>Speaking of screaming- her tiny face began to scrunch up in a way that he had quickly learned signified her intention to wail her displeasure at the world as indignantly as a barely week-old newborn could manage.</p><p>A finger softly pressed against her lips easily stopped the wail before it could start.</p><p>“Hey,” he stated softly,” I know that you probably have plenty of complaints to make, but think you could wait for a bit? You’re Mama needs her rest baby girl.”</p><p>The baby opened her eyes and looked up at him blearily, confused as to who this giant thing was who talking to her. He easily scooped her up, albeit gingerly, picking up something so fragile made him overly cautious when picking her up. She really was the tiniest thing he’d ever seen- although it wasn’t like he’d ever been around babies much, so what did he know?</p><p>“Come on darling, let’s give your mama some time to herself. I know you’d prefer her to carry you around, but it might be a while before I get to see you again little miss, so think you can humor me?” He asked the infant who, despite being a little put out at the lack of softness in the arms surrounding her, was easily distracted by the deep voice that was speaking so tenderly. This giant holding her really was a fascinating thing to the newborns mind and a new experience was so exciting to such a young thing.</p><p>Kuzan easily opened the door to the rundown old shack that the two- or rather three-of them were using as a hideout for the time being. With Olivia being constantly on the run and his duties as a marine the two had to be discreet when they would meet. Managing to send messages through third parties and codes, it had always added a rush of excitement to their relationship, though he supposed that it was going to be even more difficult now, as much as he tried to push the thought from his mind. </p><p>It had been unusually long since he had last seen Olivia, long enough that he had begun to think the worst, when a bouquet of flowers had arrived at his office just the week before- Olivia Austin Roses, with four blue Irises, surrounded by baby’s breath and Asterias. A little code she was fond of, the Asterias and Irises telling him when and where to meet her- though the baby’s breath had initially confused him. But upon arriving on Asterion island four days later and making his way to the beach, he had been greeted by the sight of his long-time lover, her distinctive white hair a dead giveaway, and upon calling out her name she had turned toward him, revealing the baby sleeping in a sling across her chest. The sight of the baby stopped him dead in his tracks, and he was sure that he made quite a sight with his gaping jaw. Olivia had closed the distance quickly enough, and had calmly pushed the baby into his arms, adjusting his hold as he realized that this near non-existent weight in his arms was a human being. </p><p>“Her name is Robin,” was quietly whispered by the new mother, as the new father adjusted as his entire worldview shifted to center around the little girl. </p><p>Breaking out of his reverie at the slight gurgling sounds of his little daughter as she squirmed at the slight chill of the morning air on the beach, and the smell of salt in the air. She already had a small thatch of hair growing on her head, probably the only thing she had inherited from him- she was already as pretty as her mother, and those were definitely Olivia’s eyes looking out from the miniature face. She was going to be handful once she got a bit bigger, unfortunately he probably wouldn’t be able to see it very often. He couldn’t exactly leave the marines and Olivia was constantly on the run thanks to her research on the void century- they already had had to limit their meetings, but a baby would make it even harder to meet up.</p><p>“This is not going to be easy little miss, but your mama and I are going to try to do right by you,” he murmured as he bowed his head towards his daughter’s little ear,” we love you so much Robin and I’m going to make sure you have as happy a life as possible. Your daddy loves you baby girl, so does your mommy, you are so loved Robin, I hope you will always know that”</p><p>And with that though he looked out at the sea and enjoyed the sight of the rising sun, as his baby daughter fell back to sleep and slumbered against her father’s chest. Both were totally content in the peaceful morning, all was well.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. When Morning Comes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Olvia wakes up to see the sweet scene between father and daughter, as the sun rises the two discuss their daughter's future before Kuzan has to say goodbye.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here is a bit between Olvia and Kuzan as they talk to and about their baby. Once again- if you don't like the pairing or the concept: don't read it. Just be nice guys, if you don't like it tell me why, I will make a note of it and try to do better.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>The sound of footsteps shifting through the sand behind him clued him in that his tactic for letting Olivia get some rest had failed. The white-haired woman gently settled herself on the ground beside her lover and their child.</p><p>“Hey,” she said softly smiling up at him with that delicate loving gaze that she seemed to effortlessly produce.</p><p>“Hey, yourself,” Kuzan rumbled back, his baritone voice lowered as much as he could in order to keep the baby from waking, “I thought I’d let you sleep in a bit- she’s certainly tired you out.”</p><p>“I’m her mother-it’s her job to make me lose sleep over her.”</p><p>Kuzan stifled an amused grin and the laugh that certainly would have woken the sleeping newborn, as he solmnly agreed,” No truer words have ever been said.”</p><p>“We can’t stay much longer, you’re going to be missed sooner rather than later, and I’ve got a boat to catch,” Olivia murmured, hating to have to even say it, “…I wish we could stay here forever.”</p><p>“Darlin’ right now I want nothing more than to toss you over my shoulder, and keep you both with me, rules be damned. But I know that this world we live in wouldn’t have that- so in the short amount of time we have left, let me hold the both of you and enjoy the morning,” Kuzan replied shifting his grip on Robin so that he could pull her mother into him.</p><p>“I wish that we could stay in this moment forever, keep her this young and sweet forever, that I could keep you two by my side forever, but I’ll just have to settle for now and have that be enough.”</p><p>Olivia looked up at him from where she was now nestled against his side, her fingers gently carding through the newborns thatch of dark hair, an amused smile on her lips, “Fatherhood has already made you wise indeed,” she teased.</p><p>Kuzan let out a slight snort and didn’t reply.</p><p>The small family sat in comfortable silence for a few moments, just taking in life as it passed by.</p><p>“What do you think she’ll be like? Who do you think she’s going to favor?” Olivia questioned, breaking the silence.</p><p>“She’s going to be stubborn like her mother,” Kuzan immediately retorted, the playful nature coming out between the lovers,” She’ll probably be the smartest little bug the world has ever seen-a right little genius, probably with the same lack of appreciation for naps as you.”</p><p>“I hope not, she already seems to hate sleeping as it is-always has to know what’s going on,” and as if on cue Robin took that moment to let her parents know that not only was she awake-she firmly protested the lack of attention she was receiving, letting out a sharp, indignant, shriek to further communicate her complaints.</p><p>While both adults were initially startled by their daughters impromptu fussing, Kuzan reacted as though the baby girl was suddenly a live bomb, “Did I do something wrong, you should take her?!?” He panicked, almost shoving the newborn back into her mother’s arms- her mother who looked highly amused at the man’s panic around the crying baby. She laughed and carefully bounced the baby in her arms, crooning to her in a higher pitched tone that Kuzan had often heard associated with baby animals.</p><p> “I think someone is just hungry, isn’t that right Robin? You’re just like your daddy-always hungry.” Olivia laughed, easily juggling the baby as she undid the top she was wearing just enough to expose her right breast, which the baby eagerly latched onto.</p><p>Kuzan just stared at his lover, she was such a natural with Robin, while he panicked at the slightest protest the baby made. He was sure she had no idea just how lovely of a vision she made in that exact moment- hair mussed from sleep, that beautiful grin on her face as she smiled at their daughter, so easily adjusting the nursing child so that she could drink as much as she needed, he could live for a thousand years and never see anything more lovely.</p><p>“What are you smiling at?” Olivia teasingly questioned the father of her child, who was just starring at her with a goofy grin on his face, “I’d hardly think our daughters eating habits were so entertaining.”</p><p>“You’re just so good with her,” the large man complimented, bringing a blush to the fair-haired archaeologist’s face,” There really can’t be anything better than right now.”</p><p>“Just wait until she’s older, then you’ll be pulling your hair out at whatever stunts she’ll pull-maybe she’ll sneak out to see a boy with tattoos or piercings,” the mother teased, watching the horrified look grow on the larger males face at the thought of his sweet little angel bringing home a boy.</p><p>Seeming not wanting to be left out of the conversation, Robin let go of her mother’s breast and released a loud belch that seemed louder than a child her size should be able to produce, sending her mother into peaks of giggles as she patted her child’s back.</p><p>“She’s not going to sneak out or bring home any boys!” Kuzan responded in a slightly terrified tone,” and if she does, I’ll personally escort her to the nearest nunnery!”</p><p>This just sent the mother into another fit of giggles, as the baby lightly spit up some of her breakfast. </p><p>“You hear that Robin, daddy is afraid of boys, he’s going to make sure you know all about cooties before you can walk.” The mother continued to laugh as she wiped her child’s mouth with the corner of her sleeve, Kuzan pouting to the side.</p><p>“Speaking of educating her on cooties, I think I should start that right now, think I could have her back?” The father wheedled, wanting to hold his child as much as he feasibly could before this happy moment had to end,” starting early will make sure she grows up with a good head on her shoulders; no bellybutton rings, or short skirts, just keep her a sensible thi-“ Kuzan let out a help as his daughter, who he had placed against his chest after accepting her from her mother, had somehow managed to get a hold of his hair and yanked-hard.</p><p>“Ow! Ouch, baby girl let’s not rip daddy’s hair out!” He carefully attempted to untangle the baby’s hands from his hair, while pleading with her to take it easy on her poor father.</p><p>This sent Olivia back into peals of laughter as she watched her lover try and fail to extricate his daughter’s hands from his frizzy hair, her tiny hands managing to escape his larger ones quite easily.</p><p>“Liv, a little help please?!” The young father pleaded at his laughing lover.</p><p>“You brought this on yourself, obviously she is protesting being your ideas of her being sensible,” the mother smirked in her mirth as she lightly taunted the male.</p><p>Robin, who had become distracted by the movement of her father’s mouth, let go of his hair in favor of grabbing at his lips and chin in order to investigate this strange thing and the sounds it was making.</p><p>“She certainly is a curious little bug,” Kuzan managed to get out in between his lips and chin being grabbed by the infant.</p><p>“She definitely gets this from you,” the man playfully griped.</p><p>Olivia has a smug little grin on her face, her eyes dancing, “She certainly did,” she agreed proudly.</p><p>Robin, who had seemingly grown tired from the arduous task of examining her father’s face, let out a yawn that stretched her tiny toothless mouth all the way open, as she settled herself against her father’s chest contentedly.</p><p>The parents took the cue from their daughter and fell into a peaceful lull, with Olivia resuming her previous position against Kuzan’s side, her head against his shoulder.</p><p>The silence was only broken by an awed whisper from Kuzan.</p><p>“We made an amazing thing.”</p><p>Olivia just nodded before agreeing in a similar tone, “Yeah, we really did.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>